


Alone Together

by Katerina1994



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katerina1994/pseuds/Katerina1994
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaus and Katherine - Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

Alone Together

“He and I are the same. We manipulate, we thirst for power, we control, we punish. But our actions are driven by one singular place, deep inside. We're Alone.” – Katerina Petrova

We clawed, we chained our hearts in vain  
We jumped never asking why  
We kissed, I fell under your spell.  
A love no one could deny

Perfect. That is the first word that comes to Klaus's mind when he fist saw Katerina Petrova but he vowed to never fall in love with her because of the way she looked at Elijah.  
"Katerina," Elijah said, as the mysterious host drew near, "may I introduce to you, the Lord Niklaus.  
Katerina, without breaking eye contact, curtsied, and Niklaus seemed to smile. He took her hand and kissed it gently, then slowly let it down.  
However, he had to court her, spend time with her, and talk to her. Katerina was enchanted by, maybe in love but did not feel that the sentiment was reciprocated. Unknowingly Klaus fell in love with her sweet laugh, brown doe eyes and child like personality. He began to crave for her. But the growing closeness between Katerina and Elijah made him hide his feelings and eventually resent them. 

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

But she is to die. This became a story of a cursed man loving a premature corpse. Katerina runs, feeling betrayed and his is left incomplete.  
When she wakes up as a vampire, she tells herself she has absolutely no regrets. For the rest of her undead life, Katerina sticks to the chant of no regrets and no rules, relishing in her new found freedom and immortality. She is always one step ahead of the monster who tried to kill her and his lying accomplice of a brother. He becomes the Satan who killed her family. Soon, she realizes the drawbacks of immortality and of living a life always on the run for her life. By the time she makes her way to Mystic Falls, Katerina Petrova has long since been Katherine Pierce. The truth, she is still in love with Klaus. in the long years of running, never letting a soul close enough to give her heart away again. 

I put you high up in the sky  
And now, you're not coming down  
It slowly turned, you let me burn  
And now, we're ashes on the ground

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you  
I can't live a lie, running for my life  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me

As soon as Klaus has his body back, he wastes no time reminding Katherine of just what Katerina used to be to him. Katherine hates him (and loves him) more than ever, but she has no choice.  
She hated being submissive back when she was with him the first time, and she abhors it now. She wants to make it out of this place alive, she wants to make it through the sacrifice, and she will do whatever he asks to make that happen. Katherine Pierce pretends it does not bother her that doing so kills what little self-respect she still has within her. She wishes for simpler times where a man and woman in love could simply be happy. 

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crouching in a blaze and fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
And instead of using force  
I guess I should've let you win  
I never meant to start a war  
I just wanted you to let me in  
I guess I should've let you win

Don't you ever say I just walked away  
I will always want you

I came in like a wrecking ball  
I never hit so hard in love  
All I wanted was to break your walls  
All you ever did was wreck me

I came in like a wrecking ball  
Yeah, I just closed my eyes and swung  
Left me crashing in a blazing fall  
All you ever did was wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me  
Yeah, you, you wreck me

In the end, she gave up. She welcomed Klaus, forgave him and loved him. Because no matter what it was always only him.  
His saunter was familiar, his gaze reminded Katherine of herself. In a twisted way, it felt as though he was hers finally. Oh, she knew it was despicable, and hated herself for it, but he was the only harbor she had, her salvation. Finally, after New Orleans, Klaus seemed to need her. They had a bond, their need of survival and protect Hope, for Katerina came to love Hope as her own. It is ironic that she still feels free while enslaved to the monster she had run from for over five hundred years. But they are not alone anymore and she thinks that might mean something. 

It all ends when Klaus utters, "Hello, Katerina, welcome home." But she isn’t Katerina anymore and this isn’t her home, but it will be one day, when she learns to forgive.


End file.
